


Let Love In

by voiceoftime



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceoftime/pseuds/voiceoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of fear is where we begin... Songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Love In

Disclaimer: If I owned Sherlock, Sherlolly would already be cannon. Just saying.

**_You wait, wanting this world to let you, and you stand there, a frozen light in dark and empty streets…_ **

Sherlock had finished his experiments ages ago, but still he sat in the lab. Nearby, Molly was working on paperwork. The last autopsy had been a difficult one for her, he knew.

Children always were.

Still, it was well past the time she should’ve left, and yet here she was, not making any motion to go home.

She glanced up and saw him looking at her.

**_You smile, hiding behind a god-given face._ **

There was a flash of something before her smile snapped into place. Sherlock couldn’t put a name to it exactly, but it almost looked like sadness.

_You look sad when you think he can’t see you…_

“What?” she asked.

He shook his head, not answering her. He went back to his slide, and, after a moment, she went back to her paperwork and he was safe to watch her again.

Even after being back for a few months now, it amazed him how different she was. Gone was the shrinking violet from before he “died”. In her place was this strong confident woman who he realized he didn’t know at all really.

**_But I know you’re so much more, everything they ignore, is all that I need to see._ **

“Coffee?” he asked suddenly.

She looked up at him in surprise before nodding.

“I’ll go get it.” She said, getting up.

“No.” he said, stopping her. “I was going to go. I was just wondering if you wanted some.”

Molly stared at Sherlock in shock. Finally, she shook her head slightly.

“That would be great.” She told him. “Thank you.”

He nodded and got up, striding out the door.

As he waited for the coffee, he thought about those days after the fall, when he began to realize Molly Hooper wasn’t what he thought she was.

She was far stronger than he had ever given her credit for.

**_You’re the only one I ever believed in, the answer that could never be found, the moment you decided to let love in._ **

**_Now I’m banging on the door of an angel, the end of fear is where we begin, the moment you decided to let love in._ **

Molly let herself relax as the door swung shut after Sherlock. She knew it was late and she should go home.

Tom was waiting for her.

She sighed and twisted the ring on her finger before holding her hand up to look at it. What had been a beautiful reminder of how she had moved on, now just felt like a vice.

She should go home, but she just couldn’t face another argument.

She sighed and stared absently at the door that had closed behind the source of the arguments.

**_I wish, wishing for you to find your way. And I’ll hold on for all you need, that’s all we need to say._ **

It had been so strange, those days after Sherlock fell. When he had stayed with her to recover.

Living with him had disbursed any fantasies she had had about him and only encouraged the thought that John Watson was a saint.

But still, once they had found a routine, living with Sherlock had become…pleasant. He knew just from looking at her when she had had a bad day, never pushed her to talk about it.

For that short time, they had become real friends, not just whatever they had been.

But as he would say, “The Game was on.”

**_I’ll take my chances while you take you take your time with this game you play. But I can’t control your soul, you need to let me know, you leaving or you gonna stay?_ **

Sherlock came back and set the cup down next to her paperwork.

“Ta.” She said softly, taking a sip.

“Why aren’t you going home?” he asked.

She looked up at him in surprise for the second time that night.

“I’ve got a lot of work.” She replied hesitantly.

“Nothing that wouldn’t keep till tomorrow.” He replied. “Which must mean you’re avoiding home for some reason. Not home…Tom.”

Molly sighed and went back to her paperwork.

“It’s nothing, Sherlock.” She told him.

“Has he hurt you?”

Molly’s head whipped up in shock.

“Of course not!” she told him.

“I didn’t think so.” He agreed, nodding. “But I had to make sure. So, for some reason though you’re unhappy in your relationship.”

Molly stared at him.

“Sherlock, are you trying to find out why I’m upset?” she asked.

“I thought that was obvious.” He replied snarkily.

“Why?” she asked.

Sherlock was quiet for a moment.

“Because you are my friend.” He replied finally. “And I don’t like it when you’re upset.”

Molly smiled softly.

“That’s very sweet, Sherlock.” She said softly, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. “But there’s nothing you can do to fix this.”

**_There’s nothing we can do about the things we have to do without. The only way to feel again is let love in._ **

He nodded and went to get his coat.

“Molly?” he asked, stopping at the door.

“What is it, Sherlock?” she asked.

“I would fix it.” He told her. “If I could.”

Molly smiled sadly.

“I know you would.”

He nodded again and she watched as he walked out of the lab.

**_There’s nothing we can do about the things we have to live without. The only way to see again is let love in._ **

Molly opened the door to her flat to find it silent and cold. She switched on a light and saw a piece of paper lying on the kitchen table.

_This just isn’t working, Molls. I hope you find what does._

_Tom_

Molly sat down in the chair and closed her eyes against the stinging of tears.

**_You’re the only one I ever believed in, the answer that could never be found, the moment you decided to let love in._ **

Sherlock reached into his pocket to take out his phone as he stared out the window of Baker Street.

**Tom left.**

**MH**

**Are you alright?**

**SH**

**_Now I’m banging on the door of an angel, the end of fear is where we begin…_ **

Molly opened the door and found Sherlock standing there.

“You didn’t have to come.” She told him softly, wiping at the tears on her face.

Sherlock didn’t answer.

They stayed that way for a minute before, finally, Sherlock pulled her to him and held her tightly.

**_The moment we decide to let love in._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I have been struggling with this story for like a week and I’m still not sure about it. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Abbey


End file.
